


Home is You

by Stuff (rosegardenlake)



Series: The Fallen Star [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, i'm too embarrassed to tag this, nervous laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegardenlake/pseuds/Stuff
Summary: Beneath the stars, in their little shack out in the middle of the desert, Keith and Shiro finally have the time to slow down together.





	Home is You

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally written this into The Fallen Star's last chapter, buuuuttttt it kind of messed with the flow of things so I took it out. BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO DELETE IT?!?! So here it is.

The first time they had come into their mystery shack in the middle of the desert, Keith had looked over at the bed and laughed.  It was gross. Too random. Too many unexplained questions about it.

Where the hell did it come from?  Who the hell slept on it? As if the couch with its exposed springs wasn’t bad enough...

But somehow, he found himself not minding as Shiro had him pinned against it, pressing him into the sheets.

Shiro was kissing him, hard and intrusive.  As he lowered himself upon Keith’s body, slowly grinding against him, he took care to avoid the wound on Keith’s core.  Keith huffed in irritation, reaching his arms around Shiro’s back in an attempt to drag him down completely, but Shiro wouldn’t have it.  He laughed softly into his mouth before pulling away, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his neck.

“Ah,” Keith breathed into it, closing his eyes and tilting his head to give Shiro better access.  “Please tell me you’re prepared this time too.”

“Mm,” Shiro moaned into his neck as he reached for his back pocket.  He let out a small gasp as Keith reached down and felt Shiro through his pants, rubbing his crotch with a boldness that was new.  Shiro’s face jolted in surprise.

Keith smiled, devilish grin on his face.

“Oh...   _Keith._..”  Shiro breathed out, closing his eyes, face blushing red.  He stayed there, arms framing Keith’s head, rocking gently into Keith’s hand.  He made small little gasps when he got flustered. It was almost like he didn’t even realize it himself and that made Keith feel hot all over.

“Sit up,” Keith demanded on a whisper.

“Hm...?”  He was so gone.

Keith laughed softly, patting Shiro’s arm and putting his other hand to his chest, pushing gently.  “All you’ve done is take care of me... Let me take care of you.”

“Wh-what?”  Shiro blinked down at him as he pulled back, pushing himself against the wall.

“I want to try something.”

“Keith...”  He swallowed hard again, rubbing at the tip of his nose self consciously.  “Um, maybe we should turn the lights off...”

Keith laughed.  “Okay.” He slipped off the bed and flicked the switch.  He turned back around and crawled into Shiro’s lap, taking in a short breath.  “...I don’t know what I’m doing either.”

“I know,” Shiro breathed.

“So...if you hate it, tell me.  Don’t just let me go on and make an idiot of myself.”

“Okay.”  But Shiro let out a small breath that was half a laugh, clearly ringing with disbelief.  “Keith, what are you -”

“Shh.”  Keith leaned forward, reaching for the bulge in Shiro’s pants.  “I don’t want to lose my nerve.”

Carefully, he undid Shiro’s pants and pulled down the zipper, listening with pleasure to the sound of Shiro’s breath hitching with anticipation.  Of him shifting slightly, parting his legs, subconsciously giving Keith better access. Keith slid his boxers down, revealing Shiro to him.

His eyes flickered up to Shiro’s, who was watching him, mouth parted and blush high in his cheeks, coating all the way down his neck and disappearing into his shirt.  “Is this okay?” Keith asked.

Shiro nodded quickly, chest rising and falling in small pants.

“I haven’t even done anything,” Keith smiled as he watched Shiro’s face, whose eyes were black with anticipation.

“I-I know that.  I just...” He swallowed hard again.  “I’m probably not going to last.”

Keith chuckled softly, letting his eyes fall back down.  He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to the inside of Shiro’s thigh.  He pressed into the skin, breathing in deeply, trailing up, higher. God, he smelled so good.

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro squirmed.

Keith ran his hand up Shiro’s thigh as he started to run his tongue up the divot in his hip bone.  He wrapped his hands around Shiro carefully, but firmly.

He was already so hard.  It wouldn’t take long. Just at the slightest touch, Shiro was already whimpering, head back, lips parted as he whispered soft words Keith couldn’t make out.

Keith pressed a smile back, kissing around the base of Shiro.  He traded his hand for his lips, kissing up the shaft.

Shiro arched back, whole body going taut as a wire.  His hands came down in a confused tug of war between wanting to pull at Keith’s hair and wanting to cradle his head tenderly.  He settled for a mix of both.

Keith hummed happily.  He didn’t have the practice, didn’t have the skill, but Shiro didn’t seem to notice.  He kissed up Shiro, working his mouth and tongue slowly, softly, and watched as Shiro came undone beneath him.

Shiro had slid from the wall, laying flat on the bed, thighs coming up and toes curling.  He made soft little “oh”s that filled Keith with a strange tight feeling in his chest and in his pants.

He ran his tongue over Shiro’s head.  Shiro’s body pulled tight like a bow, moaning loudly, beyond his control.

 _“Keith_ ,” he choked out, a sound almost like a sob.

“Shiro,” Keith whispered against him, pressing another kiss to the tip before exploring further and taking Shiro into his mouth.

It wasn’t far.  Keith wasn’t there yet, not tonight.  But Shiro cried out sharply anyway, hips moving of their own accord, begging to buck up into Keith’s mouth.

But he held strong.  As strong as he could.  As Keith began to suck carefully, testing out the waters, Shiro’s hips jerked suddenly, like a reflex, seeking out the heat of Keith’s mouth.

Shiro was so hard.  Keith couldn’t take it anymore seeing him like this.  He felt it deep in his core, raw and open, filled with longing.  He wanted to finish this before he went mad. Keith wrapped his hand around the base of Shiro, squeezing tightly and jerking as hard as he could, timing it to the rhythm he put forth with his mouth, sucking him messily, running his tongue where he could.

It felt so good and he wasn’t even the one being touched.  He loved this more than he could ever say. Having Shiro in his mouth, hearing Shiro’s sweet voice cry out his name, giving Shiro pleasure that made his eyes rolls into the back of his head and hands clutch at his hair.

Shiro cried out, back arching off the bed.  He didn’t have time for warning. One loud surprised cry and he was coming, warmth pulsing out of him and onto Keith’s face, pumping over Keith’s hand.

Shiro relaxed all in one moment, small choked sigh leaving him.

He was panting hard, one hand still tight in Keith’s hair, one pressed over his own eyes.

“Ah...”  he tried to speak, but couldn’t.  “Keith...” He said. “Keith...that was...”

Keith rubbed one hand over his face, brushing Shiro’s cum from his cheek.  “Was it...okay?”

Shiro still had his eyes closed, face lax, lips parted.  He looked blissed out. More than okay.

Keith couldn’t help himself as he scooted up beside Shiro, laughing softly.  He leaned down and kissed his warm soft lips, biting down against his pliable flesh, breathing into his mouth.

“Oh,” Shiro whispered, eyes fluttering open.  He looked up into Keith’s eyes, his face all softness and pure bliss.  He looked down at the hardness pushing against Keith’s pants. “Your turn.”

“Quickly,” Keith begged, feeling shameful.  “I can’t wait.”

Shiro smiled as he propped himself up onto his elbows.  “Patience yields focus.”

“God.  Shiro. Please don’t tease me.  Not right now. Seeing you like this is so much.”

“Okay,” Shiro whispered, pressing a kiss to Keith’s chin.  “Ah...I got your face dirty.”

Keith ran a finger through it, closing his eyes and enjoying the soft feel of it against his fingers and on his face.  He ran it to his mouth, making a show of it and sucking it messily from his finger.

“God, Keith.”  Shiro’s breath was shaky again.

“Shiro...  Shiro, please.”

“R-Right.  Of course. I’ll take care of you.”  He pushed Keith onto his back so his head was on the pillow and with one quick movement, pulled his pants right off of him.  He reached up, sliding the shirt from his head, before going back down and carefully pulling his boxers down.

He was totally naked.  Naked and vulnerable and he didn’t _care_ .  He just wanted Shiro to do _something_.

“You are so beautiful,” Shiro whispered, running his hand across his abdomen, being careful to avoid his wound.  “You have no idea how much I want to come inside you right now.”

“Do it,” Keith begged.  “Please. Do it.”

“You’re hurt...”  He swallowed hard in regret, placing a chaste kiss to his collarbone.  “Next time,” he promised. And there would be a next time. And a time after that.  And a time after that...

But right now, Keith just wanted anything he could get as quickly as he could get and Shiro could see that.  He wrapped his hand around Keith and jerked him off fast and hard. He was red enough and hard enough that the speed of it was just right.  Shiro leaned up and kissed the moans from his mouth, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth and dominating him.

Keith groaned loudly.  He didn’t think he was the type of person to be noisy, but there he was, seeking Shiro out like he’d die without him, hips jerking madly to the rhythm Shiro set for him, holding him tightly in his large caring hands.

“Shiro,” Keith breathed into his mouth, moaning wantonly.  “ _Shiro_.”

“Come, Keith,” Shiro said gently, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

And how could Keith ever resist that voice?  That beautiful soul, laying over him like a god, staring into his face like Keith was the most precious thing in the world.

He came loudly, Shiro’s name on his tongue, his cry piercing the room.

God.  It was good.  It was really good.

His body went limp, legs sliding to the bed, his head falling back.

Shiro rubbed Keith’s cum off on his own pants on the floor, turning back to him with a smile and cuddling up against Keith’s side.  “I know I just said this, but I don’t think I could ever say it enough: you are so beautiful... I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Keith could only manage a soft breath out.  He’d never felt this good. His whole body was buzzing with pleasure.  He wanted to just lay in it forever with Shiro. He grabbed Shiro by the arm and nudged him.

“Hm?  What is it?”

“Mmf,” he muttered, trying to grab Shiro’s shirt.  “Off.”

“Oh,” Shiro said in surprise.  He was on one elbow, watching Keith.  He had a hard time shrugging out of it with one hand.  “Sorry,” he muttered, looking embarrassed. “I should’ve...from the start.  I was just...self conscious.”

“Mm...Me too,” Keith sniffed, looking down at his body, completely bare.  It was weird. He’d never even laid out in his bed in the nude by himself, but here he was, Shiro at his side.  Also naked.

That was the gift though.  He let himself look, smile on his face as he reached out, feeling Shiro’s skin.  Tracing the soft curves and places taut with muscle.

“You’re like a god,” Keith breathed, letting his eyes close as he pressed his head against Shiro’s.  Shiro’s forelock ticked his face and he just grinned wider. “I can’t believe I get to keep you.”

“I’m all yours.  Now, tomorrow, the next day and the next...  Until you get tired of me. And even then. You can’t get rid of me now.”

Keith laughed.  “There is _no_ way I could ever get tired of you.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Shiro whispered, leaning in to kiss Keith on the mouth again.  Keith opened his mouth to him, hand coming up to rest lazily against the back of Shiro’s neck.

Casual.  Kissing just to kiss, not because they were scared it’d be their last chance.  Just because it was nice to delve into the other person, to take a bit of their heart and hold it in their hands, feeling the tiny soft heartbeat flutter beneath their hands.  And then they could put it back, save it for another time. Because Shiro was not leaving Keith. And Keith would not leave Shiro.

They had all the time in the world.

  


**Author's Note:**

> (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ [Chat with me on Twitter?](https://twitter.com/go__begreat)


End file.
